


When the Party’s Over

by delightfulviolet



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School, Slow Burn, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulviolet/pseuds/delightfulviolet
Summary: Cordelia is a senior in high school, Misty is a junior. The two are best friends, but when Cordelia becomes pregnant at only 19 and is forced to make important life decisions, will Misty stay by her side?





	1. all the good girls go to hell

“I don’t know Dee, parties really ain’t ma thing.”

“Come on Mist! It’ll be fun I promise,” Cordelia says as she hands Misty a red skimpy, slim fit dress. In that moment, her fingertips slightly, just ever so slightly, touch Misty’s hand, and in that very brief moment, Misty feels as if she’s going to melt. “Here! Try this on.” 

Misty grabs the dress, and carefully unfolds it to observe just how _tight_ it really is. Sighing, Misty goes into the bathroom and changes into the dress in order to please her best friend of now 3 years. 

Misty steps out, trying to pull the dress down to cover her exposed upper thighs. Cordelia gasps, “Oh my god! You look hot as hell! See I told you you’d look great,” she smiles.

“I don’t know about all this Delia, seriously. I’d rather just stay home and listen to some Stevie, relaxin’ an-”

“That’s what you do every weekend,” Cordelia cuts her off mid sentence, “Come on, it’s time to go out, and have some fun. Your last year of high school is next year, do you really wanna tell your future children that all you did in high school was sit around and listen to Stevie Nicks all day?”

“It’s just...I don’t talk to anyone other than you, and it’ll be really awkward partyin’ with people who barely know me.” 

“Hank knows you.” 

“Yeah cause he’s your boyfriend, and I’m your best friend,” Misty wants to stab her heart out when she says those words out loud. How badly does she wish she wasn’t Cordelia’s best friend, but _more_ than that. “And everytime you bring him along all he does is make fun of me, and makeout with you.”

“He just thinks your accent is funny that’s all, and we made out in front you that one time,” Cordelia states matter of factly. 

“One time? More like ten,” Misty fake gags, and starts laughing once Cordelia throws a pillow at her. 

“Ok well I’m sorry...but I love him and he loves me. He’s the first guy I feel really serious about.” Misty rolls her eyes, and lies back down on the bed looking up at the ceiling as she waits for her best friend to finish getting ready. 

Within the next hour, the two blondes arrive at Madison Montgomery’s (what was deemed in Madison’s eyes anyways) small get together of about 50 high school students, if Misty had to estimate. As soon as they walk into the living room, Cordelia spots Hank talking to friends on the couch, and runs off to be with him. Misty slowly looks around, and spots an empty seat on the stairs. 

“Are you new or something?” Misty looks up to see long haired girl, with a familiar friendly look on her face. “Do you want me to get you something to drink?” The girl asks again.

“Zoe? Don’t you recognize me? It’s Misty… ya know your physics lab partner?”

“Misty, oh my god! I would’ve never thought of you to be a party person… I’ve never seen you anywhere outside of scho-” Zoe cuts herself off, and continues, “I mean, it’s just, I’ve never..”

“Yeah I know,” Misty looks down at her hands, “I’m not a party person. Cordelia dragged me here.” 

“Oh. Well where is she?”

“With Hank Foxx.” Misty says, and points to the couple sitting on couch. Cordelia is on top of him making out as he holds a bottle of beer in one hand, with his other hand on the back of her neck. Misty sees this, and immediately frowns, but quickly changes her expression when she realizes Zoe’s attention is turned back to her. 

“Oh, well you can come hang out with me and Kyle if you’d like. I promise we won’t makeout in front you,” Zoe smiles.

Misty nods, and gets up from the stairs. She follows Zoe into the kitchen where Kyle is watching some kid take down a keg in one go. 

“Zo check out Luke,” Kyle laughs, “it’s always church-goers that are the best partiers,” Kyle laughs once again and then notices Misty standing next to Zoe. 

“Hey, who’s this?” 

“Kyle, you know Misty…Misty Day...” Zoe starts to say more slowly as she sees the confusion on Kyle’s face. “She’s in physics with us,” Zoe says annoyed this time.

“Ohhh, yeah. You hang out with Cordelia Goode right? Man, she’s hot. She’s all buddy buddy with my guy Hank...lucky bastard — ow!” Kyle whinces from Zoe’s pinch to his bicep. 

“Yeah. She’s cool I guess.” At this point Misty would rather be anywhere else than here. In fact she’d rather be in a prison cell right now, if it meant she’d get some peace and quiet. Sure, prison is awful, the food is terrible and the beds suck — but at least she’d be alone, and be able to spend all her time daydreaming, and singing Fleetwood Mac to herself. 

“Hey, Cordelia wants you,” Misty turns around and sees no other than Queenie. If Misty is being completely honest with herself, she feels intimidated by Queenie — she’s confident, and isn’t afraid to stand up for herself, something Misty witnessed first handedly during lunch in school one day, when a petite girl named Nan took Queenie’s designated spot for lunch. 

“She’s in the bathroom,” Queenie points to the direction of the bathroom, and Misty quickly apologizes to Zoe for leaving, and rushes to the bathroom.

“Delia? Cordelia?” Misty sees her best friend leaning over the toilet, her slim framed body moving every time she gags, and vomits.

“Are you okay Dee? Did you drink too much? Did you eat too much? Are you just sick?” Misty quickly bends down to her friend, and starts rubbing circles on her back with one hand, and holds her hair back with the other. 

“No Mist...it’s none of that,” Cordelia looks up at her, eyes watery, and sweat running down her brows. 

Misty furrows her brows, confused. “Well then. What is it?” 

Cordelia turns around, and sits on knees with her back facing the toilet. She looks down, and then looks back up at Misty. “I think I’m pregnant.” 

Misty’s mouth drops open, and her throat feels as if it’s closing. She looks for words to say, but nothing — absolutely nothing can come out, and certainly nothing can describe how she feels in this very moment. “Are you sure?” Is all Misty can muster to say. 

Cordelia nods, “I found a pregnancy test in one of Madison’s medicine cabinets. I haven’t taken it yet. Will you stay here with me while I take it?”

“Of course.” Misty brushes a lock of Cordelia’s hair behind her ear, and slowly stands up and sits on top of the sink as she waits for Cordelia to take the test. Misty can’t help the sweat gathering on her palms. Even though she’s not the one that’s possibly pregnant, Cordelia is her best friend… and she’s known since the first day they met, that she was in _love_ with her. If she is pregnant there’s no way they’ll ever even be remotely together. _Not that we’d ever be together anyways_ Misty thinks to herself.

Cordelia gets up and looking away, hands Misty the test. “What does it say?”

“We gotta wait 30 seconds.”

Cordelia nods, and sits down on the toilet seat, heart beating through her chest.

After the 30 seconds are up, Misty slowly looks down at the test in hands. She looks at the little purple oval at the end of the stick, and sees a dash, that quickly turns into a bright purple cross. 

“Well?” Cordelia anxiously says looking at Misty with watery eyes.

“It’s positive.”


	2. isn’t it lovely, all alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Misty gets her heart broken, and things get real.

“I-I can’t be...Misty tell me your joking,” Cordelia looks up at the younger blonde, tears finally streaming down her face.

Misty shakingly checks the test again, “I-I’m pretty sure this is a cross… don’t that mean it’s positive?”

Cordelia grabs the test out of Misty’s hand, and stares at it for 2 minutes, before sinking back down to the floor. Using a towel, she covers her mouth as she screams, and sobs.

Misty hurriedly yanks the test out of her hands, and kneels beside her, wrapping her arms around her, holding her best friend as close she can. “Shhh Dee, it gonna be alright, I swear it, you watch.” Misty runs her fingers through the older blondes straight, thin hair. 

“I-I can’t be a mom Mist...I’m only 19. I’m graduating this year, I’m suppose to be going to college, now what?” Cordelia lifts her head up on Misty’s shoulder, and stares at her bright blue eyes. Misty stares back, and presses a kiss on her forehead.

“If there’s anything I know about you, it’s that you’re smart, Dee. You gonna figure it out, I know you are. Who says you can’t be a mom, and go to college? I’m sure there gotta be a ton of mamas in college.” 

“That’s not the point Misty.” Cordelia stands up from her arms, and walks over the sink. “I’m still a kid myself. I can barely take care of myself. I definitely can't afford a kid and god — oh god, my mother.” Cordelia puts her face into her palms as she sobs again. 

“When she finds out I’m pregnant it’s over for me. My life is over. I won’t even make it to giving birth.” 

Misty stands up, and walks over to the shorter blonde, once more wrapping an arm around her. “Well, maybe it’s a false positive?”

“You think?” 

“Yea! False positives happen all the time!”

“You think Madison has another test?”

“I wouldn’t put it past her,” Misty snorts, “I mean she do got a reputation for being a whore.”

“Mist.” Cordelia says, a smile finding its way on her face, as she wipes away her tears.

“Com’on, lets go ask her.”

“No,” Cordelia grabs Misty’s arm to prevent her from walking out. “I don’t want rumors spreading. I’ll just get another test tomorrow, don’t worry about it.”

“Ya sure?”

“Positive. Thank you, you’re the bestest friend I could ever ask for,” Cordelia wraps her arms Misty, and envelopes her into a hug. Misty can’t help the butterflies that take over her stomach, and she hugs her back, smiling softly to herself.

Cordelia lets go, and grabs her hand, walking them back into the party. “I’m gonna go say goodbye to Hank, okay? And then we can get out of this place.” She smiles to Misty, and squeezes her hand before walking into the living room.

Misty observes her as she goes to her boyfriend, gives him a kiss, _gross_ Misty thinks to herself, then walks back. 

“Ready?” Cordelia grabs her hand again, and walks them out to Cordelia’s black Audi, a present she received from her mother for her 19th birthday. As they sit in the car, Misty can’t help but to finally feel comfortable, and safe.

When Cordelia drops Misty off at her home, Misty runs up the stairs to her bedroom and slams the door shut. She lies down on her bed, and immediately starts thinking about the events that occurred earlier. _She’s definitely pregnant… why did I give her false hopes?_ Angry with herself for thinking such a thing, she internally yells at herself to stop being so negative. _Negative,_ Misty thinks to herself once more, _Lets pray to God that test comes out negative t’morrow_ and her thoughts lead her to sleep.

The next morning, Misty wakes up to five missed calls, and four text messages all from Cordelia. 

_Dee, 9:12am_

Mist, I told Hank about the pregnancy test, he didn’t take it well.

_Dee, 9:16am_

He thinks I’m making this whole thing up as a way for him to stay with me :(

_Dee, 9:17am_

Misty, please please call me I need to talk I’m freaking out

_Dee, 9:25am_

The test is positive. I’m pregnant. 

With that last text, Misty quickly picks up her phone, and dials Cordelia’s number. Cordelia picks up right away, and Misty can hear sniffles through the phone. “Cordelia?” She asks sympathetically.

“Did you read my texts?”

“I did.”

“Well, what do I do?” Cordelia says desperately before crying. In that moment, Misty’s heart shatters into a million pieces that she doesn’t think even a master puzzle-solver can fix. 

“Did you tell Hank it was positive?”

Cordelia sniffles, “yeah I did. He told me its not possible that he’s the father because he claims he’s always used protection whenever we, you know,” Misty nods her head even though Cordelia can’t see it through the phone, “he told me if I’m pregnant then I must’ve been cheating on him, and got pregnant by someone else. Which isn’t true Mist, I swear I’ve never been with anyone else other than him… he was my first actually…” the end of the line gets quiet for a few seconds before Misty replies.

“Well then you just gotta drill it into his stupid lil’ head,” Misty catches herself, and then corrects her wording, “I-I mean… head. But yea, Dee, you gotta go up to him, and tell him ‘look, I ain’t never been wit anyone else, so you definitely the father, now are you gonna stay or not?’”

“I can’t say that Mist. He won’t end up staying if I do.”

Misty sighs, knowing what she’s about to say next is possibly the worst advice she could ever give. “So, you just gotta tell Fiona. That way, hopefully, Fiona will tell Hank’s dad, and they’ll force him to stay around.”

“I’m scared Misty.” Is the only thing Cordelia can say. It’s the only thing that’s been running through her mind since last night. In fact, it’ll be the only thing to ever go through her mind for the next, god knows how long.

Misty feels a sudden urge to run all the way over to Cordelia’s house and to just give her the biggest hug she could ever give. She actually debates doing this too until — “Hank just knocked on my door.” _Boom_ once again, reality sets in, and she tells herself for the one _thousandth_ time that they’ll never be together.

“You should talk to him.” _And tell him to leave,_ Misty thinks to herself.

“I’m going to right now, talk to you later Mist, I love you.” 

_I love you too_ “Let me know how it goes, okay?”

“Definitely.” And with that she hangs up, leaving Misty alone in her daydreams, of her listening to Stevie Nicks, on her bed... with Cordelia, _and her baby...Hank’s baby…_ she snaps out of it, and goes downstairs to eat breakfast, while she anxiously waits for her phone to ring.

———————————————————————————————————————————— 

“DELIA! COME RIGHT DOWN THOSE STAIRS YOU HAVE A,” Fiona then turns to him in disgust, and finishes her sentence, “guest.” Hank stands there awkwardly, as he waits for Cordelia to come down.

When she makes it to the front door, taking over Fiona’s place, a sigh of relief comes from Hank.

“Hi…”

“Hi…” He replies, looking down.

“We have to talk. Let’s go upstairs though okay?” Cordelia grabs his hand, and leads him to her bedroom. When they arrive, they let go of hands, and she carefully shuts the door behind her.

“You already know what this is about but I just want to confirm that I am,” Cordelia takes a deep breathe in, and then out, “pregnant.”

“And you know that I’m the father, how exactly?” Hank sits on the edge of her bed, and with that remark Cordelia resists the urge to smack him right off of it. 

“Hank. You’re the only person I’ve ever been intimate with. Who else could possibly be the father? God?”

“I’m just sayin’, Cords. I know for a fact that I used condoms every single time we had sex. I always bring them in my pocket whenever we hang out cause you know how unpredictable we are,” he says that with a slight smirk, then when he sees her face of unamusement, he quickly changes his expression to be more stern.

“Look, I’m not ready to be a father. I’m 19, I’m graduating high school this year, my dad is paying a shit ton of money for me to go to a private ass college. I don’t have time to take care of a baby.”

Cordelia clenches her fists, and digs her nails into the palm of her hands. “And you think I want to be a mom, Hank? You think I asked for this? You don’t think I wanna go to college too, and experience being young and irresponsible?” 

“ _You’re_ the one that’s pregnant. Not me. It just makes more sense that this, this baby is more of your responsibility than mine.”

“ _You_ put this baby in me.” 

“And I’ll be there for it. But I’m gonna have some fun too, babe. I don’t know what you want from me.”

“What I want from you is to step the fuck up and take some fucking responsibility.” Cordelia can feel the tears coming to her eyes again, and she hurriedly blinks them away. 

“Just come here,” Hank opens his arms wide, and pleads her, “Come. Here.” He says again more demanding.

Cordelia wipes her eyes away, and goes into his arms. He places a hand over her stomach, and lifts her chin up to look at him in the eyes. “I love you.” 

Cordelia feels shocked by his sudden comment, yet she tells him, “I love you, too.” And they kiss each other, until they end up lying down on the bed. Hank underneath Cordelia, his left hand on her hip, encouraging her to grind down on him, as his right hand goes up her shirt. Within the next five minutes, clothes are thrown on the floor, Cordelia’s straddling his naked stomach, and she sucks his neck, while he runs his hands all over her naked body — feeling every inch of warm, soft skin.

———————————————————————————————————————————— 

Misty stares at her phone for exactly two hours, until the call she’s been waiting for comes through.

“So… what happened with Hank?!” Misty can feel the slight excitement in her voice, and she mentally tells herself to tone it down.

“It was amazing Mist.”

Misty can feel the radiating smile coming from the other line, and her excitement quickly turns into a frown. “Oh, that’s… great.” _this day could not get any fucking worse_. 

“Yeah, we talked to each other, you know? He’s willing to be a father to this baby. And after we talked,” Cordelia sighs with content, “we… well basically, we made up for the fight we had earlier, in short.” Cordelia giggles. _Boom, there it is_ Misty’s day has just gotten worse. 

“That’s great Dee. I’m happy for you. Listen, I gotta go, I’m kinda busy today… I’ll see you tomorrow at school though, okay?” 

“Alright! Bye Mist, love you, girly.” Misty whinces at hearing her say those words, _love you, girly_. 

“Love you.” And she hangs up. Misty goes to her room, locks the door, puts on the Rumors vinyl, and daydreams her day away.

———————————————————————————————————————————— 

Cordelia sets her phone down, and lies down on her bed feeling happier than ever.

“Delia,” 

She looks over to her door seeing Fiona slowly walk in, with her hands behind her back.

“What’s this?” Fiona throws not just the one, but the both pregnancy tests she had taken, onto her bed in front of her.

“Something you wanna tell your mother, Delia?”

Cordelia’s heart begins running a million miles per minute, as she opens her mouth, her vision starts to get blurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I definitely think this chapter is way better than the last one, and I’m hoping it’ll get better as it goes:) again comment lmk your thoughts!! One last thingggg I’m trying to figure out how I’m gonna change the POVs so bare with me pls again it’s my first fanfic ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this is my first time ever writing a fic, and it was just some idea I came up in my crazy head. Let me know if it’s good, or if it’s bad, be honest let me know what I can change or improve on. Thankssss :))


End file.
